PokeVision Sickness?
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: *One-shot* As Serena is supposedly ill, she and Bonnie decides to do something involving Ash as well as leaving him clueless... Amourshipping SatoSere AshxSerena
**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today, I present to you a fanfic that everyone on Twitter is asking for - which was this concept of cross-dressing between Ash and Serena.**

 **By the way, I'm a bit unsure of the concept for this story, but hopefully everything will turn out all right! :D**

 **Also, just to add, if you follow my Twitter, you might know that I was away for the past days, but I managed to type this fanfic and hopefully you guys will enjoy :D**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash stretched out his arms, after waking up from his deep slumber in his room he shared with Clemont. He spent most of last night training with his Pokémon for his upcoming gym battle with Wulfric, the Snowbell City gym leader. They were on the way there now, but they had to stop by for Serena's Master Class, Serena's final stand if you will for her Tripokalons, as Ash insisted all of them to go and support her upon achieving her dreams. Unfortunately, Serena lost, but that still didn't stop her for continuing on as she had quite an achievement reaching the finals and going against Aria, the reigning Kalos Queen.

Ash gave out a huge yawn, which Clemont heard from his side of the room and complained a bit about it; but then again he can't really argue with Ash's habits of yawning loudly in the morning since he was used to it, as they have been sharing rooms when they stayed in the Pokémon Centre every single time; but sometimes Ash and Clemont still wonder about Serena sometimes asking Clemont if she could sleep with Ash and then Clemont will sleep with Bonnie, which Clemont understood and respected that decision.

Standing up, he greeted Clemont 'Good Morning!' before heading into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. He hasn't got a lot to do, since he hasn't got a lot to do anyway, as he consider himself as an organised person, which Bonnie sometimes mocks him about. Clemont on the other hand was already dressed up, already packed his things, and was ready to go, just like an organised person should be. He has already filled up his large backpack for the supplies that they need for today, whereas Ash, who himself claims to be 'organised' has his stuff lying all around his bed and was nowhere near ready to go. To be honest, Ash is always the one who gets ready last, since he wakes up late, but at least he doesn't take long to get ready, unlike Serena.

"Ash, are you gonna be ready on time today?" Clemont questioned the raven-haired boy, knowing that he will once again fail to be on time.

Ash laughed nervously. "Well Clemont, you never know."

Clemont sighed. "Still the same old Ash that Serena loves I see~"

"Wait, what was that you said Clemont?" Ash interrupted the blonde haired boy, questioning him about what he said just a few moments ago. "Something about Serena~"

"Don't worry about it, Ash!" Clemont immediately interrupted.

Interestingly, Clemont already knew about Serena's crush at Ash, how she has feelings towards him, actually more than a crush now according to his source, who is his little sister. Secretly, Bonnie already knows about this 'crush' that Serena has towards Ash, she apparently knew for a long time now and she has then told Clemont a couple of weeks ago, but obviously this was then kept a secret from Ash.

Ash on the other hand has become very suspicious about this behaviour of Clemont and Bonnie over the past few weeks, since they both have been hiding this secret of Serena's from him, but then again, it didn't look like it has worked since Ash did notice them acting quite strange, but then again Ash just decides to ignore the two siblings and continue on without actually knowing the real reason for their odd behaviour.

At that awkward moment that Clemont has arisen between the both of them, there was a sudden knock on the door, not one of a kind of knocks that they are used to, but one of those knocks that no one knows who did them. Ash and Clemont wondered of who is this mysterious knocker on the door, since the knocks that were being tapped onto the wooden door was hard and rapid, and normally this is used by one of the gang if there is an emergency.

As Ash approached the door, he stopped for a minute to have a look outside, have a peek through the key hole to identify this mysterious knocker is, but Ash couldn't see anyone but an empty corridor. Clemont also came along the door to check who it is, but he too hasn't seen anyone outside; therefore Ash just decidedly swung the door open, revealing the one who knocked. It was Bonnie, Clemont's little sister.

Bonnie smiled. "Hi!"

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

Bonnie pouted. "What am I doing here? Well, I've come here to you both something."

"What is it then, Bonnie?" Ash asked with eagerness.

"Well, its about Serena~" Bonnie answered.

"What?! What happened, Bonnie?!" Ash interrupted without waiting for Bonnie to even finishing answering his question that he had put up on her, but he then immediately blushed after saying that.

Bonnie sniggered with Clemont also joining in the background, and then teased him. "Ash? Is it by chance you _care_ about Serena?"

Ash blushed madly. "Well… I-I… I mean, I-I care about her as a friend… and that's all~"

"I think we should put Ash off the hook… for now Bonnie." Clemont interrupted, supposedly saving Ash's dignity in a way. "So, what's wrong with Serena?"

Bonnie sighed. "This morning, I discovered that she was ill, probably caught the illness last night."

"I suppose we should go check on how she's doing, right Ash?" Clemont teased once more.

"Come on, Clemont!" Ash exclaimed. "Stop teasing me, okay?"

Clemont giggled. "Okay then Ash."

Ash blushed. "So… shall we go then?"

Clemont and Bonnie nodded simultaneously. "Okay."

On that note, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie all left to Serena's room, which was the just on the opposite side of Ash and Clemont's room, so it wasn't really a long walk to visit Serena and check that if she is all right, to check if she is going to get better, which Ash is worrying about and what interests Clemont and Bonnie.

During this short walk, Clemont and Bonnie could think between themselves on what they have witnessed when they were still inside the room, because what they have witnessed that Ash said wasn't a normal thing that Ash would do. They both questioned about how Ash, the person that they least expect to worry or have any concern about someone else for different reasons, is then worried about Serena the most. They didn't really expect him to be like this, but then again, they did notice that his density was getting smaller in a way.

As they got into Serena's room, Ash immediately opened the door, entering the room in a rush, which Clemont and Bonnie laughed about, since he fell over as he put too much force whilst opening the door. Clemont and Bonnie on the other hand, just stood back and watched the whole scenario unfold if you will, and left Ash in quite in an embarrassment in front of Serena.

In the room though, it was tidy, I mean really tidy, like spotless, unlike Ash and Clemont's room, which is a mess in some parts, mostly Ash's side of the room. Inside the room, Serena is just lying in bed, most likely resting for the time being, but she did look ill according to Ash. She wasn't really moving much and that her eyes were just half opened, so that's why Ash is sure that she was definitely ill.

Ash approached Serena's bed. "Serena? Are you all right?"

Serena coughed. "I-I'm… I'm all right…"

"Well Serena, it doesn't look like you're all right." Ash spoke with serious concern towards Serena.

"I think it will be good I could go and get some medicine for you, Ser~" Clemont suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, big brother!" Bonnie added, not letting Clemont finish his sentence. "Come on, let's go and get some medicine.

 **(With Clemont and Bonnie)**

Clemont and Bonnie walked out of the room, like some sort of a rush, especially when Bonnie insisted Clemont to go as fast as he can out of the room, seeming as though she wanted something out of this, that she was something to happen and how it's looking like she is taking advantage of this.

Clemont wondered, wondered about what and why is Bonnie doing this, how she is acting in this strange behaviour. Well, it was very clear to Clemont that Bonnie is planning something, something that definitely involves Ash and Serena, since she wanted to leave the room immediately by agreeing to the idea of her big brother about setting off to find medicine, because normally, she doesn't always agree with anything Clemont says, so it was bizarre for Clemont to find out that Bonnie insisting on his idea, since she never supports him if he does have an idea in his head.

Clemont stopped on his tracks, tugging Bonnie back and bringing her closer to him. "Wait a minute Bonnie, why are you acting like this?"

Bonnie smiled. "Like what, Clemont?"

"Well, I saw that you completely agreed with my idea, which was unusual…" Clemont mentioned. "…and that you were insisting on leaving that room in such a rush."

Bonnie sniggered. "Oh, really? Well, I've got nothi~"

"What are you planning, Bonnie?" Clemont interrupted Bonnie from finishing her sentence. "I'm sure you've got something in mind for Ash and Serena, am I right?"

Bonnie giggled. "I might have… you'll just have to see when we 'get' the medicine…"

Clemont sighed. "What do you mean by that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie laughed. "Oh, you'll see…"

 **(With Ash and Serena)**

Ash was just by Serena's side, he was just there for support in a way, like supposedly helping her get through this tough time that she is having at this moment. I mean, this is definitely showing to Serena how Ash is just really concerned about her, how Ash is acting in this way that no one has expected but then again, Serena would then suggest to Serena about how he truly cares about her, how maybe he has feelings towards her.

Serena get up out of bed and just sat by the bedside, which Ash was surprised about, because he didn't expect Serena to be getting out of bed anyway, since she was apparently ill, but she stood up anyway with a bit of a struggle, well pretended that she struggled to get up. Then, she just sat by her bedside whilst she went in her trusty pink tablet looking for something specific whilst Ash, who is currently sitting in Bonnie's bed, right next to Serena's, waited patiently.

Ash looked at Serena with confusion. "Um, Serena? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"W-Well, I-I… I need to get something done… b-before~" Serena stuttered, struggling to speak.

"What is it you need to do here, Serena?" Ash spoke with increasing concern, wondering what Serena would like to have done, but then he worries about her illness.

Serena sighed. "I need to get my PokéVision video done~"

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "How are you going to do that video when you're ill?"

Serena smiled. "It's simple. You'll do it for me."

Ash paused for a moment, thinking of what Serena had said to him. He was kind of unsure about what she meant when she said that he will do it for her, he meant the PokéVision of Serena's. I mean, he doesn't really have much talent when it comes to these kind of things, nor has he got the courage to do so, since he is just worried of embarrassing himself, so he doesn't really want to do it. Also, he is kind of worried about _how_ he will be as Serena, since he isn't exactly her, by meaning he isn't exactly a girl and isn't a guy to do it, since its mostly girls he sees are doing it and rarely boys.

Ash shrugged. "Serena, I can't do it for you. I mean, I'm not exactly the person to do this kind of stuff~"

"You'll be fine, I promise!" Serena interrupted.

"But then how am I exactly going to act like you?" Ash questioned.

Ash stopped for a second, thought about what he said just a moment ago. He recognised that he was going to be put under in order to act like Serena for this PokéVision video of hers. He didn't really want to do this video for Serena to save himself from embarrassment and so on, but then again he felt very sorry for Serena, since she is asking him for a request, since she couldn't do it. It's not that Ash doesn't want to do it or anything, but it's just that an idea that has popped into his head that would make him as 'Serena'; but he's just going to wait and find out.

Serena giggled. "Well, Ash… you're going to wear what I'm going to wear~"

"Wait, what?!"Ash interrupted out of shock.

Serena laughed. "You heard what I said, Ash. You're going to wear my outfit whilst I wear yours."

Ash sighed. "I'm thinking that you might not be ill, isn't that right Serena?"

Serena chuckled. "You could say so…"

Ash paused for a moment to think and take in on what Serena has said to him. He didn't really know what to do or how to react to this, but all he could do was just accept his fate of the whole situation and rise above it. I mean, he couldn't really think of anything else to say other than think and ask Serena if she really was ill, since it is now questionable at this point in time.

Ash sighed. "So, are we going to do this now?"

Serena smiled. "Of course we are, Ash. I'll put on your clothes whilst you put on mine. Of course I'll put on yours in the bathroom."

Ash sighed. "All right then."

Serena jumped a bit out of excitement. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

From that moment on, Serena happily skipped towards the bathroom, where she will change into Ash's clothes. To be fair, he can't really blame her if she is this delighted and exhilarated to wear Ash's clothes, since she kind of does have a crush on him, not just a normal crush, but a crush what will probably last forever. He noticed this thanks to Bonnie; of course, since she was the one who told him all of this, which Ash wondered about how such a young girl, is really interested and knows a lot about romance; but the question he is asking himself is that does he like her back.

Well, he has got a lot to think about that for now, so he just focused on changing onto the clothes that Serena has provided for him to wear. It wasn't really an overly anticipated outfit he is going to wear, but it could be worse, so he was just happy with the outfit that Serena has provided him with. It was just Serena's normal clothes that she uses everyday, which consisted of her red waistcoat, her plain dress, the blue ribbon he personally gave, the brown boots, and the red and black hat. It wasn't overly bad, and as he thought before, it could have been worse. Probably the worst thing he could have worn was Serena's Fennekin outfit, which she used for her video debut.

At that moment, Ash heard a door click, the bathroom door to be precise. From there, this revealed Serena, which Ash quickly identified to be wearing his outfit that he also uses every single day, which was his blue and white jacket on top of his black t-shirt, and then she wore his blue jeans, his blue trainers and red and blue cap. Interestingly, he found Serena wearing this outfit of his quite attractive, which is indicated by how he was staring at Serena in such a fashion that is then making her blush.

Serena coughed, grabbing Ash's attention, but is blushing madly. "Um, Ash? Can you quit looking? You're making me blush…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ash apologised as he turned his head away, also blushing now.

Serena smiled, but still has a small blush on her cheeks. "It's okay. But how do I look?"

Ash smiled. "You look great! I love you~ I mean, I love it!"

Serena blushed. "Oh, thank you Ash."

"So, shall we get this video going and get it over and done with before Clemont and Bonnie comes back?" Ash immediately suggested making this conversation less awkward as it is.

"All right then." Serena replied. "So, let's go outside."

At that moment, they both headed out of Serena's room, where she was supposedly ill. Not surprisingly, Ash is then suspecting that Serena isn't really ill at all and that she is just pretending to be ill, which was the main plan of Serena's with the help of Bonnie, but of course Ash didn't really know anything about that, probably until one of the group tells Ash about it otherwise he is just not going to know and is going to remember the purpose of this day clueless.

They both headed out onto the fields, which are just nearby the Pokémon Centre, which was a lucky break; at least it was accessible for them to use. The fields weren't the best place to film nor to do anything there, but this is for the video and they needed a good background to be in, so that's why they are kind of here.

Ash and Serena got hold of the basic equipment that the company had to offer them, such as a camera, some lighting that they could use, and some costumes if they do need it, well if Ash wanted to embarrass himself even more. They have already set up themselves with the equipment that they have, but then again Ash still is reluctant to do it.

Ash sighed. "Serena, I have to be honest here… I just don't want to do this. I don't want to do embarrass myself whilst doing this~"

"Well, you kinda did agree on doing this…" Serena interrupted as she mentioned an important fact.

Ash shrugged. "Did I say really agree to this? Come on, I don't want to~"

"Are you going to do it if I do this?" Serena interrupted Ash once more.

Serena leaned towards Ash, closing the gap that is standing between them and separating them from each other. As Serena leaned across towards Ash, she then planted a short, but sweet kiss on his cheek, most likely this was the one that would eventually persuade Ash to do this PokéVision video, which is most likely the case for this scenario.

Serena blushed. She didn't really expect to be doing that now, but since she needed to persuade Ash to do the video, she felt that she had no choice and that she had to do it, which she didn't mind at all, since she wanted to do that to him for a long time along with her crush towards him pushing her to do it, but at least now she has done it and everything is better now. On the other hand, Ash also blushed madly after that kiss made contact with his cheeks, but he also felt something different, something he has never felt before, but he doesn't really know what it is or how he is going to identify it.

Serena smiled. "Well Ash, are you going to do it now?"

Ash nodded, still blushing. "O-Of course, I w-will!"

With that, they both got the video underway. Serena was stood with the equipment and Ash, obviously, is doing what supposedly Serena is doing, since of course he agreed to do so, especially what just happened a few moments ago. Serena was just directing Ash what to do, where to go and that kind of thing, and Ash is just following Serena's lead.

During the filming of the video, Ash definitely wondered if Serena was ill, but then again he established not with her, but was convinced about it, that Serena was not ill, so he has some questions he would like to ask to Serena or maybe even Bonnie, since she definitely has something to do with this as well he suspects; but for now, they just focused on doing the video and finishing it before Clemont and Bonnie 'comes back'.

Clemont and Bonnie were back, they were back behind the hedges that run beside the tree lines. They were just hiding there, just watching the whole thing unfold, what I mean was the whole plan of Bonnie and Serena's to unfold. Bonnie's plan was just very simple, she was just going to get Ash and Serena alone, and then Serena would then persuade Ash to dress up as herself in order to do the video, it was just simple and as Bonnie looked at both of them, she thinks that it was a success.

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie, I think you're plan might have worked… for once~"

"Are you kidding me, big brother?" Bonnie interrupted. "It worked like a treat."

Clemont nodded. "But, who's going to tell Ash?"

Bonnie giggled. "He'll just have to find out for himself."

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! This one shot now comes to a close! :D**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this short, but sweet fanfic and please look at any of my other stories if you have enjoyed this one :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
